Tiger meets Dragon
by Rainshadow123
Summary: Taiga x Ryuuji. My first story, please leave feedback and help me improve and continue my writing.
1. Chapter 1

_"There is something in this world which no one has ever seen. It is soft and sweet. If it is spotted, I'm sure everyone will want to have it, which is why no one has ever seen it."_

After headbutting Ryuuji, Taiga returned the proposal and whispered "I love you too". They walked out of the classroom holding hands; until Ryuuji picked her up. Taiga responded with a squeal and a short punch to the head. Her face had turned beetroot red. But Ryuuji Just laughed it off and claimed, "You're just the same". Taiga was flustered. She questioned "Why would you do that?" Ryuuji simply said "I love you". Taiga sighed and relaxed her head into Ryuuji's shoulder. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the whole class was waiting. Ryuuji and Taiga both went bright red. The classmates all started taking pictures of the two. Ryuuji kept on holding Taiga, some girls in the crowd giggled and cheered. Ami looked annoyed, but when noticed by Yusaku, she quickly faked a smile. Yusaku walked over to her side and whilst smiling consulted her grimace. She responded accordingly with an explanation into how she was warning Ryuuji that someone would get hurt, but that she found it funny how it was her who got hurt in the end. Yusaku whispered "You aren't the only one" and gestured towards Minori. She smiled and said, "I suppose your right".

A little later that day Taiga went home with Ryuuji, and had dinner at his (like usual). What Ryuuji didn't know however, was that Taiga hadn't brought anything to sleep on. But had packed a full bag of clothes and other necessities. Ryuuji expected her to be going back to live in her house. He was wrong. Taiga had forged her dads signature, so she could sell the house. She donated the money she had got to the orphans. Taiga exclaimed flirtatiously "You said we were family, didn't you?" with a wink and giggle at the end. Ryuuji was shocked, he hadn't expected Taiga to be this forward. But he concealed his embarrassment and murmured "But you haven't brought anything to sleep on". To which Taiga responded by blurting out "I have you silly". They both awkwardly hid their embarrassment and continued. "Why did you go?" Ryuuji enquired. Taiga passed it off. But then she said, "I had to fight my demons, so we can get married". Ryuuji stared her in the eyes, then without hesitation he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. Taiga blushed, but carried on the kiss.

When both were tired, they decided to go to bed. Yassuko was working late that night. So she wouldn't disturb the two. But Taiga had still wanted to see her. They Climbed into bed, rustling against one another. It was awkward at first, both of them were blushing. But when they had settled in, Taiga complained "I'm freezing". Ryuuji pulled her closer. Unlike usual she didn't resist, and the two snuggled until they fell asleep. The next morning Taiga awoke alone, but she could smell breakfast so she wasn't worried. When she finally got up; Ryuuji had already prepared the table, and had packed her stuff away in the drawers. Taiga snuck behind him, then she threw herself at him. He turned around to see Taiga wrapped around him. They sat down to eat, they had a busy day ahead, so they had a large breakfast. Yassuko was still sleeping after her long shift, so Ryuuji had left her a note telling her to get breakfast out of the fridge.

Taiga and Ryuuji were going to meet up with Ami, Minorin and Yusaku; but Minorin had training so she was going to meet up later that day. To start with they split up, Ami with Taiga and Ryuuji with Yusaku. The girls went shopping for clothes and swimwear whereas the boys went for lunch. While relaxing the Ryuuji was the first to suggest an idea. "Why don't we surprise the girls?". Yusaku agreed and off they went. They met up with the girls and presented their gifts, Yusaku had bought Ami a bracelet with silver charms on it. Ami acted cool and tried to brush it off, but the rest of the day she wouldn't take her eyes off Yusaku. Ryuuji on the other hand had told Taiga he would wait till later to give her his gift.


	2. Chapter 2

By 5pm Minorin had arrived, and the now five people had decided to grab something to eat. They found a western diner style place and decided to eat there. After the meal things were relaxed and everyone was content. Ryuuji decided that this was the time. He bent down on one knee. Taiga's heart jumped, she started to realise what was happening. He said, "let's make this official". Taiga's face lit up with joy and tears started streaming down her face. Ami smiled and Yusaku grinned also. Minori was crying with joy also. Taiga responded tearfully "We are equal, tiger and dragon". They shared a moment and in their embrace kissed one another. Later that evening Taiga walked into hers and Ryuuji's room wearing only a shirt. Ryuuji turned bright red, like a tomato. Taiga murmured "We **are** getting married, aren't we?". Ryuuji didn't know how to respond, he gulped. But then without hesitation he kissed her, and pulled her onto the bed.

When Ryuuji awoke the following morning, he noticed Taiga wasn't there by his side. Remembering what had happened a while ago, he shot out of bed. To see her sat in a chair waiting for breakfast. He sighed in relief, he didn't want to lose her again. He finished making breakfast and they sat down to eat. Ryuuji and Taiga looked at one another and blushed. Yassuko was sat confused at the situation. Taiga slowly shuffled towards Ryuuji and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. Yassuko smiled and giggled then stated, "Me and your dad never did that". She winked at Ryuuji and had a little giggle and smile. Taiga smiled also. After Ryuuji cleaned the dishes, Taiga and himself went out for a walk. While walking along the river towards school, they saw Yusaku and Ami sat together. When confronted Ami simply said they had gone for a walk like Taiga and Ryuuji, but when confronted further she tried changing the conversation.

By the time they had stopped gossiping it was late afternoon, so the pairs decided to go for some dinner at a nearby restaurant. While there Ryuuji chatted with Yusaku about life. "You seeing anyone?" Ryuuji enquired. "After the president left, I thought I wouldn't love again" Yusaku responded. "Oh, sorr-" Ryuuji was cut off. "But I'm back on track" Yusaku said with a cheeky grin. "I'm glad" Ryuuji said, "I thought you'd never grow out of it". And with that the pairs decided to stay a bit longer. They ordered drinks for the table when they had finished eating. While talking generally Taiga rung Minorin to see if she'd come out. She did in the end and the group did a karaoke for a laugh. Taiga and Ryuuji did a duet; this ended badly with Taiga hitting Ryuuji out of embarrassment when she missed a note. Yet they all still had fun. Everyone had a chance of singing and as the night prolonged they bought more and more drinks. Until eventually they called it a night. Taiga could barely stand, so Ryuuji carried her home. He walked with Yusaku who had brought Ami with him. "You staying at Kitamura's?" Ryuuji thought aloud. "Yeah" Ami responded with a giggle. When Ami turned her back, Yusaku and Ryuuji both gave the thumbs up and a grin.

When Ryuuji made it back to the house, Taiga was already asleep. So, he undressed her, even though he had seen it all before, it still made his heart race. He re-dressed her and tucked her into bed. Then he finally went to bed. He woke up the next morning to the feeling of pressure on his chest. When his cleared his eyes, he saw Taiga laying on top of him. He tried gently rolling her off him, but she held on, still sleeping. He thought it unkind to wake her up, so he just went back to sleep. When he awoke later in the morning, Taiga was still sleeping; but in a different position suggesting she had woke up at some point. Now Ryuuji could stand, he got up and checked the time. It was midday, he started making lunch. It was a Sunday so he was in no hurry. Taiga wandered into the dining room awoke by the smell of food. Ryuuji brought lunch through and said his greetings. Yassuko woke up and instantly asked "breakfast?" Ryuuji responded with "Its afternoon!". He told her lunch was in the fridge. Yassuko joined them around the table. Taiga started things off, "You got any plans Ryuuji?" Ryuuji responded "Nope, you?" to which Taiga said, "I do now~". Ryuuji was baffled. "Eh?" Taiga's face was still it up "let's go!" She cried.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting him to dress up; she dragged Ryuuji out the house and took him down to a fancy new restaurant that had opened recently. Ryuuji was disgusted at the prices and didn't want to eat there. But after some persuasion and a promise of covering the bill, he cooperated. When they sat down and looked at the menu in full, Taigas eyes lit up. She saw her favourite dish, pork cutlets. She asked Ryuuji "What are you ordering?". "I'm still deciding" he replied. "Hurry up I'm starving!" she said, angrily. "Okay, okay I'll have pork cutlets as well then". "It took you that long, just to give up?" Taiga said, while looming over Ryuuji. She continued to intensely stare him in the eye until the waiter came over. They ordered their food and drinks. Ryuuji was caught staring at Taiga, "why are you staring at me?" she inquired, flustered. "Hm? Oh sorry" Ryuuji responded. "I just thought-". He decided not to finish the sentence as Taiga would probably cause a scene. He thought she was stunning, but he didn't have the balls to tell her. The food arrived and whilst eating Taiga proclaimed, "It's good!" Ryuuji gave a smile and agreed. "It's not as good as yours though" she said, quieter this time. "Th-thanks, I guess" Ryuuji murmured. When they'd finished Taiga exclaimed "Desert!" Ryuuji teased "You have crumbs all over your face" before she could respond he wiped them off and got close to her face. "W-What are you doing, idiot" She whispered, embarrassed. He retracted realising what he was doing. "Sorry" he murmured still in a trance-like state "Your gorgeous" he said, staring passionately into her eyes. Taiga kissed him. Ryuuji kissed back.

Ryuuji and Taiga decided to go home, on the way back it started to rain. "Shit, it wasn't meant to rain!" Ryuuji screamed. They started running to the nearest café, but before they reached the safety from the rain; Ryuuji heard a squeal behind him. Taiga went flying towards the ground. But before she hit the deck. Ryuuji caught her. She stared into his eyes, the rain still pouring down. Then without warning she grappled him around the waist with her legs and shared a very, very long kiss with him. They were soaked. Their lips parted and Ryuuji whispered "we'll get a cold". Taiga just kissed him again. In the end, they never went to the café and Ryuuji just walked back home, carrying Taiga in his arms. They got into the house late at night. Yusaku was at work, so they had a free house. Ryuuji put Taiga on the futon and started unbuttoning his shirt. Taiga did the same. They were all over one another the rest of the night. In the morning Taiga woke up on top of Ryuuji. Ryuuji was already awake, staring at Taiga. Taiga usually would have been flustered but she simply kissed him and rested her head on his chest.

Then, out of nowhere Ryuuji said "I'm going to marry you". Taiga responded, "I know, we already discussed this", "No, I mean it for real, right now" Ryuuji said seriously. Taiga was at a loss for words. They stayed lying down a little while longer. Then Ryuuji stood up, lifting Taiga with him. This reminded Taiga of how strong Ryuuji was. She kept hold of his neck as he walked. She did this until he started making breakfast. They were eating breakfast when Ryuuji told Taiga his plan. "I'm going to meet with your dad". "What". Taiga was worried, she knew how deceiving her father was. She was about to protest, but Ryuuji kissed her before she could. "We said we were doing this properly didn't we" he said, almost in a trance staring at Taiga. Taiga blushed, it wasn't very common for Ryuuji to be frontal like this. She liked it. Ryuuji called Mr Aisaka, "Yes today, lunchtime? okay". Taiga saw that it was already nearly lunchtime. Ryuuji said he wanted to dress up a little. He had a shower, and when he came back out he looked sharp. Dressed in a suit and hair slicked back. Taiga couldn't help but stare at him. "W-what" he murmured. "Ya-chan!" Taiga called. She came out her room looking tired as always; but then her eyes lit up. Ryuuji blushed even more now both girls were staring in amazement at him. Yassuko cried out "You look so handsome~". Taiga nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Ryuuji, still blushing, told Taiga to get ready. When she came back out he was amazed with how cute she looked. She was wearing a tight black dress and Yassuko had done her makeup for her. Ryuuji realised how much he wanted to marry her and how he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Aisaka had shown up an hour late; but Ryuuji had expected worse from him. He greeted him formally and didn't hold back his piercing gaze. "So, what do you want" Taiga's father enquired. Ryuuji took a deep breath and grasped Taigas hand, "I want your daughters hand in marriage". He said whilst staring him in the eye. They sat in silence for a moment before Mr Aisaka sighed deeply and said, "I don't want any part in this". Before Ryuuji could reason with himself; he stood up and threw Mr Aisaka against the wall. "I'll kill you, bastard" Ryuuji said clearly whilst staring him in the eye. Taiga was in awe, but not upset at all. She almost enjoyed watching this unfold. Ryuuji didn't show it often but he was incredibly strong, probably because all the chores he does. Taiga's dad tried to shove Ryuuji away, and when he failed he threw a punch into Ryuuji's gut. Ryuuji was fast however and headbutted him almost instantaneously. Mr Aisaka fell into a slump on the floor, and stared at Taiga. Taiga just stared back at him, hatred in her eyes. After this Taiga's dad stood up and as he left he murmured "Do what you like".

Ryuuji stood staring at the wall, furious with himself and Taiga's dad. He wanted to chase the man, but he knew that this would just make things worse. After a never-ending silence Ryuuji sighed heavily and started reasoning with Taiga "I'm sorry, I dealt with that horribly". "Yeah you did" Taiga said teasingly. Ryuuji didn't pick up on the playfulness and continued, "I'm a fucking idiot, I just blew our chance-" before he could finish talking Taiga placed her lips on his and kissed. Ryuuji was surprised but he went with it. In the end they carried on kissing for nearly an hour, before either of them said anything. "I don't know what to do" Ryuuji murmured. "Hm?" Taiga said confused. "I just want to hold you, and make sure you'll never run away again" Ryuuji said, borderline tears. Ryuuji wasn't thinking, but Taiga didn't mind. She loved every second of it in fact. Before he could apologize taiga said "Ryuuji" slurring. "What is it" Ryuuji asked, forgetting the ordeal almost instantly. Taiga took a hold of his hand and brought him to the bedroom. "You want to sleep?" Ryuuji questioned. "No" Taiga responded blushing, her face lit up red. "O-oh" Ryuuji said realising what she wanted. "I love you".

The following morning Ryuuji didn't wake up until later. He slept badly even after the events of last night. All he could do was worry about the future. He stood up barely awake. "Ryuuji, we'll be late for the first day of scho-" She stopped her sentence and her face lit up red. "What" Ryuuji said monotone. He was answered with a swift kick to the head, and before he could confront Taiga he looked down. "Oh". He got some clothes on and walked with Taiga to college. They had made sure to all go to the same college, so they could stick together longer. Even Yusaku decided not to go to America. When they got to their new school Taiga wasn't her usual arrogant self, rather quite the opposite. She walked in almost hiding behind Ryuuji. He questioned why but didn't say anything. In the end he put it down to her not knowing anyone here, and felt like he had changed her for the better. The following weeks college had gone well; with Ryuuji's help Taiga had done massively better in her subjects. However, she avoided contact with others. This was until she was provoked of course.


	5. Chapter 5

When it was holiday time, the group had decided another trip to Ami's beach house would be fun. They got the train down again. "Remember how we scared you guys?" Yusaku jested. "How could I forget!" Ryuuji responded with some cheer in his voice. The two enthusiastically laughed it off, clearly uncomfortable at remembering what happened that night. "Sorry" Yusaku whispered sincerely into Ryuuji's ear. Ryuuji smiled back. Minorin seemed confused, but Ryuuji wasn't sure if it was an act or not. On the other hand, Ami was visibly annoyed at remembering the events. Taiga was blushing. Ryuuji had no clue why she was, but decided it unwise to confront in public. By the time the train had got there all bad feelings and memories had all but vanished, and the feeling of excitement set in. When they walked to Ami's beach house nothing notable had occurred, however just before entering, Ryuuji had remembered something. "It hasn't been cleaned since last year, has it?" He said with an odd intensity. "Um no?" Ami responded. Ryuuji grinned and rolled up his sleeves, this would be a hard battle.

Everyone but Ryuuji went to the beach, he was so enthralled in cleaning that he couldn't care less about the great weather. 'Anyways we're here a week so I'll be fine' He thought. After finishing everywhere but the kitchen he decided to check if they had anything for tomorrows lunch. They didn't. He started cleaning the kitchen, but before he could finish he was pounced upon. When he turned his head he already knew what to expect. He stood up with Taiga hanging off him. "We need to head out and pick up groceries" he said with a sigh. "Who said I'm going with you?" Taiga teased. "Me" Ryuuji said playfully, he then walked with Taiga still clinging to him. "Let's get the moped out" Ryuuji carried on. The moped was relatively new so it didn't make too much noise. "Hey, Ryuuji" Taiga said dreamily. "Yeah" Ryuuji quickly answered, interested. "Remember when we had that dream, about the…" Taiga stopped. "The what?" Ryuuji asked guessing what she was on about. "We got married and… the puppies". "You want a dog?" Ryuuji asked genuinely dumbfounded. "No, you fucking moron, I want to have kids!" Ryuuji went silent. He slowed the moped down and then exclaimed "We're here". He turned to see Taiga borderline tears. He kissed her and whispered "I do to" he started walking. Taiga threw herself at him "RYUUJI!".

While walking around the shop Ryuuji questioned "Why did you bring it up now?". Taiga responded awkwardly "W-well, um, I" Ryuuji waited patiently. She pouted her lips and hung her head in shame. "I started my period yesterday". "Oh" Ryuuji said nonchalantly. "Is-is that all you're gonna say?" Taiga said visibly distressed. Ryuuji kissed her, "It makes no difference, does it?". Taiga nodded slowly, borderline tears. Ryuuji kissed her again, longer this time. After this kiss, the tears started flowing. "I love you" Ryuuji whispered into her ear. Taiga just cried. On the journey back, Taiga gripped tighter than when they rode earlier; her head pushed hard against Ryuuji's back. "Please don't tell any-" Taiga was cut off "I won't" Ryuuji said, confidently. Taiga felt reassured. Before they went into the house Ryuuji stopped Taiga and wiped the tear marks away and kissed her gently.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, hey wanna play games?" Minorin said in her excitable way. "Sure" Yusaku replied before anyone else. "Erm, sure I guess" Ryuuji responded. Ami was in the shower, so they guessed they had a while before she joined them. They laid out 4 cushions. But when Ryuuji sat down Taiga just sat on his lap. Yusaku was smirking, staring at the couple. Ryuuji blushed but Taiga stood her ground and ignored him. Ami came down as Ryuuji started dinner. "What's for dinner?" She said uninterested. "Curry" Ryuuji said with a smile. Ami gave him a smirk back. Minorin helped with the cooking, just like last time. But something was different, Ryuuji felt more at ease this time. As if a burden had been lifted off him. He realised what it was. He could enjoy this holiday with the one he loved. He cooked everyone's curry to taste. But not as spicy as last time. After dinner had been eaten, and enjoyed, Ryuuji started cleaning the dishes. But to his surprise Taiga helped him. And even more to his astonishment she was good. "When did you get so good at this?" He questioned. "I umm" Taiga stuttered, "I wanted to be a good wife so I-" Ryuuji butted in "You are a good wife" Taiga was flustered "W-what are you saying" She burst out, shouting.

After Taiga had her outburst, they got the dishes done quickly and sat down in the living room. Minorin and Yusaku were back playing video games, whilst Ami was reading a fashion magazine in which she starred. As they watched the world go by, Ryuuji started staring at Taiga. She picked up on this and sheepishly returned the gaze. She hadn't noticed till now that Ryuuji was still growing, and he was at a height where he could be classed as a giant (especially to her). She noticed the muscles he had developed, probably from carrying her, and more likely from cleaning so much. Ryuuji continued his gaze. Taiga hadn't grown at all, and he wanted that to continue. He loved her doll like stature and her fiery attitude. He loved her so much, that he couldn't see her flaws as flaws anymore. They were just traits and quirks that made her so much more exciting. The two stared at one another until a loud thud broke their concentration. In their moment they hadn't noticed Ami was watching them. She had a grin on her face, and a devilish look in her eyes. "Look at you two love birds~" She teased. "Shu-" Taiga was cut off. "Thanks" Ryuuji said with a faint smile. Taiga was completely red, she was so happy and embarrassed. Ryuuji saw her and let out a small sigh. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. Still in a state of panic Taiga let out a small squeal.

After a few hours Taiga woke up, not on Ryuuji's shoulder anymore. She started drifting off again but then jumped back awake. She started panicking, before she realised where she was. Ryuuji whispered "Are you okay?" Gently into her ear. This startled her even more and she headbutted him in panic. "Don't scare me like that!" She shouted. At about that point Taiga realised where she was. Ryuuji's lap. She turned beet-red and her eyes opened wide. Ami burst out laughing and Kitamura stifled a grin. Ryuuji put his hand on her head and gave her a pat. She tried to headbutt Ryuuji again, but he saw through her attack and caught her head in his hands. He gave her a peck on the cheek before she could react. She gave up and relaxed. She let her head fall onto his shoulder. "You're still blushing" Ryuuji teased. "Shut up" Taiga said, exhausted from her attempted attack. Ryuuji sighed and smiled. He was happy sitting there with Taiga. So happy in fact that he almost completely forgot that Ami, Kitamura and Minorin were still there watching them with glowing grins on their faces.

Ryuuji started blushing; but to his dismay this only made them burst into tears with laughter. Taiga had given up and buried her head into Ryuuji's chest. "You guys want some space" Kitamura said while giggling. "Y-Yeah" Ryuuji said awkwardly. Kitamura and the others left the couple be. "That was your fault" Taiga murmured into Ryuuji's chest. "How was it?" Ryuuji exclaimed "You grabbed a hold of me in your sleep" He grumbled quieter. Taiga blushed, and her eyes went wide. "O-Oh" She whispered. Ryuuji sighed lightly and smiled, "Klutz". Taiga put her forehead gently against Ryuuji's, and kissed him gently on the lips. Ryuuji returned the kiss, and the two took turns. After a couple of hours, the two decided to see what the others were doing. They were greeted to a feast of snacks and a comedy on the tv. Both Taiga and Ryuuji sat down. "Not on his lap this time eh?" Ami teased. Taiga blushed and threw a spoon at her head. The two squabbled until Ryuuji calmed the situation. If by calmed, you meant worsen that is. He decided restraining Taiga would be wise. But in hindsight it wasn't. Forgetting about how much taller he now was. He lifted Taiga straight of her feet without realising. Ami burst into tears with laughter. The entire group were rolling around on the floor. Including Taiga and Ryuuji. But that was because Taiga was beating Ryuuji senseless while he was laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

After the group finished laughing at the fact Ami was hit by a spoon (and Taiga's levitation) they decided to hit the hay. Being used to it now Taiga and Ryuuji went into bed together; only to find that it was only a single bed. To most couples this would cause an issue, but with Taigas tiny size it caused no problems. She laid herself on top of Ryuuji's body, and looked upwards at him. Ryuuji noticed once again how doll like she looked. He loved it, her huge, round eyes. Her perfect face. Her delicate body. He remembered how she ran away, and how badly it hurt him. Ryuuji fell into a state of fear. "Promise you'll never leave again" He said, out of the blue. Taiga didn't hesitate however, and replied, "I won't" seriously. Her eyes said enough to Ryuuji, but before he slept, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Taiga awoke that morning to find herself still on top of Ryuuji. What was different though was the sudden pressure on her back. She looked up to see Ami digging her heel into her. Ryuuji had also woken up to this. But to his dismay Taiga had reacted. She pulled Ami's foot and tripped her up with her other hand. Kitamura and Minorin ran in to see what the commotion was. Kitamura ironically said "Morning" Minorin added "That's not something you see regular, eh?" both with a sarcastic tone and a smirk. Both Taiga and Ryuuji were confused at their teasing; before they realised they were still on top of one another, nude. "GET OUT" Taiga screamed. Kitamura and Minorin sprinted away giggling, whereas Ami was in tears with laughter. Taiga let out a huge sigh, Ryuuji let out a deep breath. In the moment of silence Ryuuji pulled Taiga's head into his chest. "This is gonna be a long day" he muttered. Taiga wrapped her arms around his waist, and fell asleep in his arms.

After what felt like hours, the couple decided to get ready. Whilst Taiga was in the shower Ryuuji naturally went to cook breakfast. But before he left the room in only his boxer shorts, he realised that he wasn't alone. He put on some jeans and walked towards the kitchen. To his surprise breakfast was already there, and it was impressive. A small feast in fact. He then noticed the faces staring at him 2 were blushing and one was grinning. He stood perplexed, why were they staring at him like that. "I knew you'd come to the dark side at some point!" Kitamura said cheerfully, with a cheeky grin on his face. Ryuuji had then realised something was missing. He forgot his shirt. "What's so funny?" He questioned, not realising that Taiga wasn't the only admirer of his new found muscles. Kitamura had burst out laughing by this point, Minorin had started getting a nose bleed and Ami threw a spoonful of rice at him. Ryuuji took this as he should probably put on a shirt.

As he put his shirt on Ryuuji thought Taiga was taking a while, he knocked on the door, "Taiga are you okay?" He shouted. No response. "Taiga?" He said, a little worried. The worst possibilities ran through his mind and he started panicking. He opened the door and looked around for Taiga. He saw her small frame almost instantly. "Tai-" he was poked in the eye and the door had slammed behind him. "OW" he screamed in agony. "Don't walk in like that" Taiga retorted. "You didn't answer when I called, I was worried" Ryuuji said, angrily. Taiga looked sheepish, "S-Sorry" She murmured. The shower was still running; "You, um" Taiga seemed lost for words. "You wanna join me?" She said slowly as if she were confused at what she was saying. Ryuuji stood there dumbfounded, "S-Sure I guess" He said awkwardly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryuuji got déjà vu over last time he was in this situation. But last time he didn't join her, and it wasn't Taiga either. He remembered how Ami liked him, and how it must hurt her to see him in love. "What's so interesting?" Taiga retorted. Ryuuji snapped out of his trance like state. "Sorry" He said meaningfully. Something about being accompanied in the shower made him think of Taiga more than ever. He stared, passionately at her. "What" Taiga said embarrassed, "Nothing" Ryuuji said looking her in the eye. "Is my flat ches-", Ryuuji interrupted her with a kiss. Taiga squealed, she wasn't prepared for it. But after a second she fell into the kiss, it was long and warm. The shower probably helped but it felt even warmer then when they first pretended to get married. They stopped the kiss when they heard Ami complaining about how long they were taking. Ryuuji realised that they were in for a beating if they were caught. But Taiga didn't realise or care, as she pulled his face level with hers and started kissing again. This time Ryuuji was caught off guard.

Ami heard the shower pouring as she went up the stairs. Last time something like this happened it was her in the shower, and Taiga who had walked in. Ami knew that Taiga would be pissed, but she thought of it as revenge. She also made note to the others not to follow her. As she reached for the handle, she heard a moan and a crash. She wondered what was happening. She walked straight in, with the idea of actions first questions later. "Fuck" Ryuuji muttered under his breath, Taiga stopped the kiss as Ami got in. Taiga took a deep breath and was about to shout, but Ryuuji covered her mouth and whispered "Act natural, I'll hide". And even though she hated the idea, she didn't have a choice. "Who is it" She said cautiously. "Just me Ami, you're taking a while aren't you" Ami teased. "Yeah, just savouring it" Taiga responded sarcastically. "If you're in where's Ryuuji?" Ami questioned. "Umm I, I wouldn't know" Taiga stuttered. Ami started getting suspicious, "Wouldn't you?" She questioned. Taiga stumbled and as she fell Ryuuji caught her. He held his breath hoping Ami wouldn't realise. To his amazement she didn't, until she shined a light onto the shower curtain. She blushed immediately, "I-I'm v-very S-Sorry" she said shaking almost. She sprinted out the room. Ryuuji let out a deep sigh. "Fuck".

Ryuuji let Taiga get dressed first, her doll like appearance stumbled out, she came out wearing Ryuuji's clothes. They were way too big for her, but she liked them none the less. Ryuuji also put on some casual clothes. When they walked into the living room, they were confronted with stern gazes. Taiga gave Ryuuji a look that hinted he was the one to explain. He grabbed her arm, to tell her to follow him. They walked out of the room, "How do we explain this?" Ryuuji said, panicking. "I dunno" Taiga said, lost in thought. Ryuuji steered Taiga back into the room, the looks were still hard set on them. He sat down, and Taiga sat across his lap. The only person whose face had lightened up any was Kitamura's, Ryuuji thanked god that this was the case. Kitamura felt neutral on the situation, after all being a mate of Ryuuji's (Best friend for that matter) he should congratulate him on getting so far with his lass. But the look of worry on Minorin's face and the look of jealousy on Ami's told him there was a time and place for that, and this was neither. Kitamura decided to set the pace with a statement, rather than a question, "You two should probably let us know what you're up to" He started. Ryuuji responded sharply "Surely it's our ch-" He was cut off, Kitamura continued "But it's not our business truly and we should respect your privacy. He finished the somewhat heavy sentence with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryuuji knew at that moment Kitamura was saving his ass. He smiled back at him. "Yeah, we'll tell you guys what's happening next time" he said lightly, as if being sarcastic. That was it, the holiday was over. School was somewhat uneventful, Taiga was still settling in. She wasn't her usual self. Ryuuji was concerned, but he decided to wait until the end of the day before mentioning it. Whilst walking home he pulled her to the side. Her huge, round eyes stared into his. He blushed and almost lost concentration. "What's wrong?" Taiga grumbled. "I would ask the same of you" Ryuuji responded. "What?" Taiga retorted. "You haven't been the same since we got back, you've been snapping at people so quickly" Ryuuji said starting to lose his temper. Taiga's face went down. She knew she'd been short fused recently; but for Ryuuji to talk like this, she must have been horrible. It had dawned on Ryuuji on how harsh he had been. If something was wrong, he should be there to support her. He pulled her head into his chest. "I'm sorry" He whispered into her ear.

Taiga had always snapped at people easily; but since Ryuuji and her got engaged, she'd been far calmer. She knew it was because someone was watching over her, unlike before. Ryuuji carried Taiga back to the house. Even though it was embarrassing, he felt he should make it up to Taiga. He used affection and food to cheer her up. Yassuko was in early, but as per usual she was sleeping. Ryuuji made a vanilla orange tart for pudding, just to make Taiga happy. Ami would hate me for this, he thought to himself. After they had finished dinner (and dessert) Taiga started playing a video game. Ryuuji decided to clean up the place. As he took out the rubbish, he noticed it was way heavier than usual. Taiga had eaten a lot recently, he would have brushed it off; but between this and her attitude, he just couldn't shrug it off. He looked closer at the contents of the bag. He pulled out a packet for sanitary towels. "Oh" he sighed. Ryuuji walked back into the house, much more relieved knowing why Taiga was so out of it.

When they went to bed, Ryuuji clung to Taiga tighter than usual. His gut feeling told him she might run away. But Taiga noticed how close he was, and she knew he was always there, beside her. She felt loved. When Ryuuji awoke the following morning, he was relieved to find his little doll still wrapped in his arms. He buried his face into her hair, and went back to sleep thinking how she was his. Taiga woke up, Ryuuji was holding her even tighter than the night before. She felt so happy that someone was finally watching over her. She couldn't get back to sleep. Ryuuji woke up to the feeling of Taiga turning over, their faces touched, and as Ryuuji started forcing his eyes open; he felt a kiss on his lips. It was warm, so very warm. He opened his eyes to see Taiga, staring at him, with a face beet red. He thought it wasn't a time for words, so he chose actions instead. He returned this kiss, and she held it.

They didn't get out of bed until mid-afternoon. Ryuuji decided to start dinner early, as they were starving. He suddenly realised that Yassuko hadn't eaten all day. He ran into her room ready to apologise, only to find her still sleeping. He felt relieved, she would go crazy if she hadn't eaten. He woke her up and started dinner. Taiga wandered in "What's on the menu?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He played along "Pork steak with a side of garlic rice mademoiselle". Taiga released Ryuuji from her hold, and to his surprise set the table. "You're being awfully useful" He teased. Taiga started blushing, she wanted to be a useful wife. Ryuuji picked up on this and hugged her. Taiga was caught off guard again. "I'm joking" He whispered as he kissed her forehead. He continued "I want to meet up with your dad again". Taiga was taken aback, this was completely out of the blue. "Why?" Taiga questioned, starting to get annoyed. "I want his blessing" Ryuuji stated, hiding the fact he was blushing. All of Taiga's thoughts flew away, she started fantasizing about the wedding ceremony. Ryuuji smirked, she was so cute. She was his.

Yassuko decided to join them for dinner. This was Taiga's opportunity; she knew the answer, but she never had formally asked it. "Y-Ya-chan?" She said, stuttering. "What is it?~" Yassuko responded in her slur. Taiga took a huge breath, "Will you give me your blessings?" She said way too fast for anyone to understand. Yassuko stared blankly for a second. Then as it dawned on her what Taiga had just said, she started tearing up. "Yes!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. Ryuuji's face lit up, while Taiga was in a tight hug from Yassuko. But a tense feeling of unease ran down Ryuuji's throat. Would Mr Aisaka say yes? After what Ryuuji did? He was caught daydreaming by Taiga, who threw herself onto him. As if she knew what Ryuuji was thinking, she kissed him and whispered "It'll be fine".


	10. Chapter 10

That night Taiga was carried into bed by Ryuuji. Needless to say, it was a long night. Ryuuji awoke in the morning, far more tired than when they had gone to bed. He got out of the futon, and started on breakfast. But as he finished he realised, his room was a state. Pillows strewn all over, empty dishes on the floor. It made him cringe thinking about it. He stormed into the room, and set about cleaning the place. However, as he entered the arena, he noticed his doll. Taiga was starting to get dressed, she had just woken up to the smell of Ryuuji's cooking. But her drowsy haze was broken, when Ryuuji came crashing in through the door. A gentle breeze hit her, it was cold for some reason. She stared at Ryuuji's face, it was red? She looked downwards, and before she could jump under the covers, or poke Ryuuji's eyes out; a duvet hit her. She stumbled backwards, and as she popped her head out of her makeshift robe Ryuuji kissed her on the head. While he kissed her, he tied a knot on the duvet, so she could wear it properly.

The couple decided to have a lazy day after that. Taiga stayed in her duvet, but had put on a shirt to spare her dignity. Ryuuji couldn't be bothered to cook, so he decided to meet up with the others for lunch. He called everyone (Kitamura, Ami, Minorin), and told them to meet at the diner. They all arrived even Ami, albeit late. When they found a table that could accommodate the group, Ryuuji started a conversation. "Do you still work here?" He asked Minorin. "Kinda, I work here when I'm called in, but otherwise I'm somewhere else" She said in all one breath. Ryuuji smiled, he could see why he fell in love with this girl. Her ability to be cheerful and unique at all times, was overbearing. He felt a bump into his ribs, as he looked down he saw long golden hair resting on his side. His time with Taiga had made him less inept, and without much prompt, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Taiga's jealousy started to wear off when Ryuuji did this. She sank into his shoulder, at that point she realised how good Ryuuji smelled. He must have put some nice spray on. She started drifting off. Ryuuji gave Taiga a poke, and it was swatted away accordingly. He patted her head, this time Taiga opened her eyes. She figured out instantly where she was. Ryuuji tried to hide Taiga's beet red face. And to his amazement, none of the others had even noticed Taiga had fallen asleep.

After that dilemma, the group ordered dinner. Ryuuji ordered way too much food and was full before finishing it. Before he'd even stopped eating however, Taiga was digging in. "Eat your own food fir-" He stopped mid-sentence, and realised she'd already eaten her own food. She looked up, confused at what he was going to say. He gave her a smile and rubbed her head. She carried on happily eating, despite Ryuuji asking for the bill. Ryuuji asked "how will we split the bill then?" they decided to pay for their own dinners, just to keep it fair. Minorin and Ami went home, but Taiga stayed sat down. She looked in pain. Yusaku whispered to Ryuuji, "Is she okay?". "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's fine" Ryuuji reassured him. But deep down Ryuuji was worried about Taiga. Yusaku started leaving begrudgingly, still worried about Taiga. Now it was Ryuuji's turn to be annoyed. "Look, I get that your concerned about her, I really do" He started "But would you please just let me deal with her?" Yusaku stared at Ryuuji, with disappointment in his eyes. He left. Ryuuji was about to explode, he was furious. But being Ryuuji, he knew that Taiga needed someone; she needed him. He rushed over to her and consoled her. "What's wrong" He said trying not to panic. "I ate too much" she said, hunched over. Ryuuji was meant to feel relived, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He decided the best option would be to help her home. He lifted her up into his arms.

Ryuuji's heart sank, when Taiga started shaking in his arms. It was a cold night, but she wasn't shivering, she was quaking in his arms. He wrapped his scarf around her and started sprinting to the hospital. His heart was racing, he felt sick with anxiety and his lungs were burning. He didn't stop running though, he sped up even. He flew through the doors to A&E and explained the situation, Taiga was put onto a bed and was rolled into a room to be checked out by a doctor. Ryuuji followed into the room and was asked to sit outside. He sat there with his head in his hands. The tension was killing him. He ran to the toilet to be sick, and to his surprise he was. Ryuuji never really cried, but kneeling over this hospital toilet, he wept. He stumbled out of the toilet his eyes burning red. Kitamura and Minori were stood there, and to his horror, Taiga's dad was stood there. Mr Aisaka confronted Ryuuji "Why did you let my little gem get ill?". Ryuuji started wandering over to him, zombified by his fury. Kitamura tackled Ryuuji at the waist, in an attempt to hold him back. Ryuuji was going to kill this man. Ryuuji smashed Kitamura of him, Minori grabbed a hold of his arm. Kitamura grabbed the other, Ryuuji couldn't stop the tears. His voice stayed strong however. "Look at me" He shouted, "She's mine, not yours". His voice starting to give way, the pain obvious. He stopped pushing forwards as much, and Kitamura's hold turned into an embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

The doctor said she was in a stable condition but would be ill for a few days. Mr Aisaka left after hearing the news. Ryuuji walked into the room, his mood worsened by Taiga's dad being allowed in first. The door closed behind him, and before he could even see Taiga he was pushed away by a doctor. "What's your relation to this girl?" The doctor immediately questioned. "She's my wife" Ryuuji said without hesitation. "O-Oh" The doctor moved out of the way for Ryuuji. He sat down by Taiga's side. "How long until she can talk?" He asked. "She should be able to eat and talk when she wakes up" The doctor answered. A nurse brought in a chair for Ryuuji. "Thanks" he replied solemnly. While Kitamura and Minorin were trying to get a hold of Ami; he sat and thought about how it was his fault. He realised he hadn't even asked what was wrong. He walked over to the doctor, "What's wrong with her?" He asked, embarrassed at how sternly he had treated the doctor previously. "She just has the flu" He answered. Ryuuji felt embarrassed, but still felt a bit guilty. He fell into his chair and threw his head backwards, it had been a long day. A hand dropped on his knee. He looked up to see Minorin smiling at him, the silence was deafening. "I'm okay" Ryuuji claimed, with a smile. Kitamura returned the grin. Before Ryuuji could talk, Kitamura hugged him and pulled his head into his collar. Ryuuji wrapped his arms around Kitamura, and the two stayed there for a while. Minorin gave Taiga a kiss on the head and waited for Kitamura outside.

As Kitamura started to leave Ami came in through the door, breathing heavily as if she'd been running. She got her breath and sat next to Taiga, she brushed her hair off Taiga's eyes. Without saying a word, she handed Ryuuji a can of coffee and left the room. Kitamura also left after saying his farewells. Ryuuji sat there confused at why Ami didn't stay. He sat there staring at Taiga's doll like body, she looked so fragile. Sitting in his chair staring at the ceiling, he thought Was this his fault? Even though it wasn't serious he worried. At her size anything could cause danger, though he wouldn't say it to her face; he thought like this regularly. He tried protecting her, even at his own expense. Was this how he showed love? He sat there staring at the ceiling until he dropped off into a sleep. He woke up to a rustling beside him, and as he jolted out of his sleep, he realised it could be Taiga. When he turned his head, he saw Taiga sat up, her hair a mess. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and when she'd gained her surroundings she looked at Ryuuji. She started to get out of the bed, but before she could get out of the bed Ryuuji flung his arms around her. She let out a little squeal before wrapping her arms around Ryuuji's neck. He lifted her up and kissed her for what seemed like hours.

"You'll get the flu you idiot" Taiga whispered, she hit Ryuuji. It wasn't as hard as usual, but before he could remark her weakness; a loud grumble emitted from her belly. She went bright red, and Ryuuji started chuckling. She hit him again, but this time it was as hard as usual. Taiga was discharged shortly after. Things were quiet for the next few weeks, Taiga and Ryuuji were still growing closer and collage was going well for both of them. Ryuuji decided that it was about time for another attempt at meeting Taiga's dad. He called him "I want to talk", "Why's that?" Mr Aisaka responded. Ryuuji noticed the sarcasm on his voice, "Come around my place and we'll have a walk" Ryuuji said, passive aggression covering the words. "Sure" Mr Aisaka said, Ryuuji didn't expect such an answer, but went with it anyways. He hung up, Taiga staring at him in anticipation. "He's coming over later, so-" Ryuuji was cut off "He won't show up you know" Taiga retorted. He stared Taiga in the eyes, they were alight with anger. He gave a sigh and started walking towards her, she stepped back. Not letting her react, Ryuuji pulled her head into his chest and whispered "Let me try". He kissed her head and walked outside. Taiga's eyes no longer burned with anger, they were drowning in sorrow. She went into the bed, even though it was midday.

Ryuuji stood outside to get fresh air, he considered that Taiga was being very pessimistic about getting her dads blessing. He started walking back into the house, when he realised how many times she'd been hurt by this man. Anytime he'd promised to be there he wasn't, Ryuuji wasn't going to let him hurt her again. He rung him up, once again; it went to answer phone. "You better show up", Ryuuji left the message. He walked into the house, and as he closed the door he noticed Taiga was gone. His heart dropped, he assumed the worst and thought she ran away again. Before he broke down he burst into the bedroom to see Taiga under the covers, streaks of tears on her face. She was sleeping, but Ryuuji could see tears were still rolling down her cheeks. He wiped away the still wet tears and put her head onto his lap. He sat like this until she woke up. Taiga was worried sick that her dad would disappoint again. So, worried she started crying, but when she woke up to see Ryuuji's smiling face over her. She broke down into tears. Ryuuji was taken aback, he hadn't expected Taiga to cry. He picked her up on his front, pinned her against the wall and kissed her. He knew this wasn't what you usually do to comfort someone, but it seemed reasonable in this instance. She made no resistance or noise, the tears stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryuuji made Taiga some tea to calm her down. He started putting on a suit, the one Taiga gave him. "He'll recognise the suit you know" Taiga said, not as aggressive as earlier. Ryuuji had realised that he would notice, but now Taiga mentioned it, it mightn't be wise to wear his suit. He took the jacket off. At this moment all he was wearing was a smart shirt and suit pants, it was a cold day, so he wanted to stay warm. He grabbed his scarf, although it was more like Taiga's now. Before he left the house, he kissed Taiga. "Good luck" She whispered into his ear, he gazed into her eyes; her smile was faltering due to how nervous she was. He smiled back, "I love you". He left the house. He looked around for Taiga's dad, he saw his car just at the end of the street. He tried to calm his nerves with a deep breath. As he reached the car, Mr Aisaka started the conversation "Aren't you cold?", Ryuuji was taken aback, he hadn't expected idle chit chat with a man he'd recently fought. He responded, "N-no, not at all", this was a lie of course.

Mr Aisaka knew all the best places to eat, Taiga claimed this was the reason she dealt with him in the past. Ryuuji ended up in a fancy restaurant eating with a man who hated him. He thought it was darkly funny, but he remembered why he was here. As they finished their meals Mr Aisaka ordered wine for the table. Ryuuji enjoyed drinking, but why order after the meal? He sat there suspicious. The two drank the wine almost silent, only broken when one would start a random conversation. Ryuuji made sure he didn't forget why he was there however. The moment was right, "I've got a question for you sir"; Mr Aisaka got a smug look on his face "Hm? What would that be?" Ryuuji inhaled heavily, "Will you let me marry your daughter?" Aisaka sat back and had a deep sigh, his face went straight and serious. "Very direct, I like it" He said. Ryuuji took another sip of his wine, but it ended up more of a gulp. "Why are you so persistent to get with a spoiled brat like her?" Mr Aisaka said, without warning. Ryuuji wasn't falling for his bait, "She's perfect" he responded, staring heavily into Mr Aisaka's eyes.

Mr Aisaka smiled and looked down at the floor. He took another breath and as he looked up, Ryuuji noticed he was welling up. "It's about time for me to let her go" He muttered before sighing. "Yes" He suddenly said, with confidence. "You can marry her", Ryuuji stood up and before he knew what he was doing himself, he took Aisaka into an embrace. Mr Aisaka grinned. He dropped Ryuuji back at his house and shook hands before they parted. "Treat her well" He said, with a wink. Ryuuji just smiled back. Ryuuji burst through the door, he couldn't handle his excitement. He walked straight into the living room where Taiga was sat watching TV. She stood up "Take your shoes-" She was cut off by Ryuuji kissing her. After he finished the kiss she asked him "Good news?" a tear ran down Ryuuji's cheek. Taiga had been waiting all day for this moment, and she'd been praying all day for this answer. She smiled, but it faltered and while crying, she jumped onto Ryuuji. Yassuko came out her room, "I'm off to work, what was that noise anyway-" She saw Taiga and Ryuuji on the floor, crying. "Ya-chan!" Taiga jumped up and threw herself at Yassuko.

That night Yassuko went to work happier than she'd even been before. Ryuuji was about to call Yusaku but before he could Taiga grabbed his arm. "Let's surprise them" She said, a grin on her face, Ryuuji stared into her eyes, she was his little doll. "Ryuuji?" Taiga said, her eyes opening wider. Ryuuji was in a trance, before she could talk anymore he kissed her. Taiga's eyes opened wider again, she looked even more doll-like. To put it one way, they enjoyed the privacy of the night. The morning after was a late one, Ryuuji made breakfast as per usual and everything was normal. But a noticeable buzz was in the air of the house, Taiga kept a smile on her face. To Ryuuji, this made it more than perfect. Taiga couldn't stop smiling, anytime she saw Ryuuji she broke into a grin. He was her angel, sent by god to protect her. He was always there for her, and when he wasn't he'd come to the rescue. He was her prince charming. She grabbed him from behind; Ryuuji jumped, she'd caught him off guard. Taiga started giggling, "It's not funny" Ryuuji murmured, blushing. Taiga was laughing even harder now. Ryuuji finished making breakfast while Taiga was messing about in the living room. "Here you-" His heart stopped; he saw Taiga lying on the floor, motionless. "Taiga!" He sprinted over to her. He leaned over her, and to his relief (Or dismay) a smile broke out on her face. He was about to lecture her, but before he could she kissed him. "You should pay more attention to your wife" She whispered. Both Ryuuji and Taiga blushed when she said this. "It's still a bit surreal I guess" Ryuuji murmured. "Yeah" Taiga said with a giggle.

Taiga wolfed down her breakfast, she was starving. "Slow down" Ryuuji chuckled. "Why should I?" Taiga said with a mouthful of food. "Finish your food before you talk" Ryuuji scolded her. Taiga stared at him and continued eating as fast as she could. She started choking, and before she could get up or ask for water; Ryuuji had handed her a glass of apricot juice. She gulped it down and took a huge breath. "Than-" She saw Ryuuji's stare. "Sorry" She murmured, her eyes went down. Ryuuji couldn't stay mad when she had a face like that. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. She gave a crude smile and Ryuuji returned with a warm smile, and a warmer kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day Taiga and Ryuuji decided to go for a walk, they had nothing else to do really. It was early November and a chill was setting in. Ryuuji had made sure Taiga was well wrapped up, she was wearing the scarf he'd given her. He was lost in her eyes again, he came to a realisation of how amazing Taiga was. Everything about her was perfect, everything he could ever want, was holding onto his arm. Taiga noticed Ryuuji was staring at her. She pulled her scarf up and held onto his arm tighter. Ryuuji assumed she was cold, but Taiga still got flustered when Ryuuji looked at her that way. She was always spoilt money wise, but when it came to love she had been lacking. Not anymore. The couple walked through the empty streets, it was midday after all and people were at work. But something about it was oddly soothing, tranquillity in a city was uncommon. Taiga moaned "How much further?". "We've only just started!" Ryuuji sighed. "let's find a café or something then" Taiga asked. Ryuuji didn't really mind, he just wanted to be with Taiga.

They ended up in a back-alley café. Ryuuji was sceptical of course but Taiga was confident. "You'll love it! I used to come here all the time" She explained as they went through the door. To Ryuuji's surprise, the café was almost full. It was a small French style café, but it still could hold a good few customers. Ryuuji and Taiga sat down, the menus were already there and before Ryuuji could open it Taiga already knew her order. "I used to eat here before you cooked for me" she said softly, with a gentle smile on her face. "I thought all you ate was take away and instant noodles" Ryuuji teased. All while maintaining that sweet smile on her face, Taiga managed to kick Ryuuji in the shin so hard the table moved. And Ryuuji managed to keep the annoying face he was pulling, while this happened. The waiter came over. "What can I get you?" the waiter asked. Before Ryuuji could even open his mouth Taiga quickly said, "One extra-large napolitan please". The waiter stood, astonished; but before he could speak Taiga said, "Its for the two of us" with a wink. "And drinks?" the waited continued. "An iced tea please" Taiga politely asked. "I'll have a lager please" Ryuuji said, but before the waiter went Taiga suddenly changed her mind, "Scrap the iced tea I'll have a lager as well" she said.

"Do you even like lager" Ryuuji questioned. He'd never seen Taiga drink before. "I'm not sure" She said blushing a little "I-is the food good here?" Ryuuji tried to change the topic. "Yeah, its real good" Taiga responded, sharply. Ryuuji stared into Taiga's eyes, he was so lost in them that he didn't realise her face turning bright red. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't-" Taiga stopped, Ryuuji quickly said "You're beautiful" Taiga went bright. "Why would you say that in public!" she hid her face in her hands. "Taiga, shh!" Ryuuji tried to calm her down. She would always turn so bashful the instant you complimented her, it was cute. He'd been so lost in her eyes he'd forgot where he was. He looked around, expecting the entire café to be staring at them, but to his surprise no-one took notice. He got another kick to the shin, this one far gentler. "Hey Ryuuji" Taiga murmured. "Yeah?" He said in his oblivious way. "Will you ever-" She was cut off by the waiter, "One extra-large napolitan and two lagers". "What were you saying" Ryuuji said, still not getting the mood. "I-It's nothing" Taiga said, her face red not from embarrassment but sadness. Ryuuji uncharacteristically caught on, "Don't". Taiga sat in confusion "Don't what". Ryuuji replied "I don't know what you were gonna say but all you should remember is that I love you". Taiga blushed a little, "How?", she started ranting "My chest is flat, my attitude is dog shit, my-" She was cut off by Ryuuji, "Shut up".

Taiga sat in shock, she hadn't expected Ryuuji to be annoyed. He sat there red, not with anger but blushing. "Don't say those things" He continued "You're perfect the way you are" His face went brighter red. Taiga sat in awe, a tear ran down her cheek "Ryuuji". She wiped the tears away and a smile broke out on her face. "Let's eat while it's still hot" Ryuuji said cheerfully. "Yeah lets" Taiga responded with a wink. Taiga took a gulp of her drink, her face screwed up. "What's wrong" Ryuuji said with a grin on his face. "D-Disgusting!" Taiga cried. Ryuuji burst out laughing, "I'll order you something else" but before he could call out to a waiter Taiga started necking her drink. Ryuuji sat partially in amazement and partially curiosity to see how she'd react. She finished the can, her cheeks were rosy, and she was bobbing a little. Ryuuji couldn't believe his eyes, someone got drunk from a single can of lager; she was small, but it was still incredible. "letsh eat" She slurred. "Sure" Ryuuji said, stifling a smile.

The pair started digging into the pasta, it was simple but tasted great. Ryuuji thought to himself he should ask for the recipe, Taiga would probably like more food. He looked up to see if Taiga was enjoying it, and saw her ploughing into the napolitan. He took a forkful before Taiga could eat all of it herself. Taiga also took a forkful at the same time. In sync the couple took a mouthful and started sucking up the spaghetti. With Taiga being drunk and Ryuuji being dense neither noticed that they were slowly getting closer. Before they knew what was happening they kissed. When Taiga was drunk she wasn't as bashful as usual. She, in her intoxicated state, smiled and continued the kiss. Ryuuji became the shy one in this state, he blushed and became self-conscious, 'So this is how Taiga feels when I do this to her' He thought to himself. Nonetheless he continued and held the kiss. They finished the meal quickly after that, mainly because Ryuuji wanted to escape the glares of jealously and the giggles of the middle-aged.


	14. Chapter 14

After wrestling Taiga out of the café and paying for the meal, they started the walk home. He hadn't realised it, but they'd been in there for a while and it was starting to turn dark. He heard a sneeze then a sniffle to the side of him. Another sniffle, before she could refuse Ryuuji threw his scarf around her neck, and placed his jacket over her shoulders. She looked up at him, he looked huge, Taiga thought to herself. Or at least she thought she did, but to her surprise she had said it aloud. "U-um, thanks I guess" Ryuuji responded, blushing. Taiga couldn't comprehend what she'd said and stared blankly at him, before throwing her body onto his back. "TAIGA!" Ryuuji cried. "What" She said nonchalantly, almost annoyed even. "Tell me before you do stuff like that, okay?" He said, calming down. "Yeah, yeah, sure" when she said this it had just hit Ryuuji that Taiga was on his back. "Why do you want a piggy-back anyways?" He asked. Taiga blushed "I-is it wrong to want to be near the person you love?" Ryuuji felt guilty straight away, "No-no, not at all" He comforted her. Taiga tightened her grip, Ryuuji felt a drop hit his shoulder. He hated it when Taiga cried, truly hated it. So, the thought that he'd been the one to make her cry, broke his heart. He twisted around while holding her and stared her in the eyes. He took a deep breath, but before he could say a word, he saw the cause of the droplet. Taiga looked started as if recently woken, and drool was dribbling down her chin. Ryuuji stared blankly at her, and Taiga stared blankly back. The two stayed like that for a second before Ryuuji tried to break the silence. But as he opened his mouth Taiga uncharacteristically stuck her tongue in it.

Ryuuji would have been disgusted if it hadn't had been Taiga who did it. Yet for some reason it made him feel special, as if it will never happen again. He held the kiss, as foreign as it felt, and decided that it wasn't bad. He pinned her up in the nearest alleyway, gently, he made sure she wouldn't get hurt. For a guy with almost no experience with girls he was remarkably calm during steamy moments. Ryuuji started to slide his hand under Taiga before he heard a gasp and a snigger. He turned around, and to his horror Minorin and Ami were standing there. "I-I humbly apologize" Minorin screamed, high pitched and almost comical. "Hm, those silhouettes look familiar" Ami jested. All Minorin's previous embarrassment seemed to fade away due to curiosity. "So it does" she said suspiciously. Ryuuji was is full panic mode, but Taiga's drunken state kept her calm. He pulled out of the kiss, "Taiga we should probably get going" He said hinting at running. Taiga went from pouting to getting a devilish grin. Ryuuji read the situation, but couldn't dodge the attack. Taiga gripped her legs even tighter around his waist and forced a kiss upon him. Ryuuji was dazed, he thought to himself 'How the fuck did this happen'. All he did was check if Taiga was crying or not and now he's ended up here. 'Oh well, best go with it I guess'. Taiga was taken aback, Ryuuji's sudden confidence has surprised her, but she wouldn't be beaten.

Ryuuji had been beaten in this contest, but he had one final trick up his sleeve. He slapped Taiga's rear and as she gasped he pulled away from her. He gently placed her on the ground and turned to see if Minorin and Ami were still spectating. At this point he saw his hamartia before him. The noise created by slapping her had made Ami even more eager to confirm her theory. Taiga jumped on his back again, "I told you to give me notice before doing that" he squabbled. "Sure" Taiga said, uninterested in the topic. "Ryuuji?" Minorin gasped, seemingly shocked that the mystery man was Ryuuji. Ami burst into a fit of laughter. "We catch you at a bad time?" She teased. Ryuuji was stunned, he had no clue how to respond, "I-I, uhh" he stuttered. Taiga butted in though, "What are you two doing out at this time?" She slurred. Ami's face lit up as she thought of a comeback, "What are you two doing in an alleyway making out?" She said, fluttering her eyes. "Cut me some slack" Taiga murmured. "Have you been drinking?" Minorin joined in. "Only one can" Ryuuji said, stifling his laughter with a straight face. Ami burst into a fit of giggles for the second time. Minorin also struggled to keep her demeaner.

"Some moves you have there" Ami said with a smile. They decided to walk home together. "Thanks, I guess" Ryuuji mumbled. "Sorry Ryuuji did we interrupt you?" Minorin said, with honesty in her words. This was how Ryuuji fell in love with her, her honesty and her cute quirks she didn't hide. But that was the past, he was in love with this drunk, clumsy doll. "Nah you saved me if anything" Ryuuji joked. Ami tapped him on the shoulder, "Should have said that a bit quieter" She teased with a smile. He turned around to see Taiga staring at him furious. "It was a joke" he said, trying to be confident. "Oh, I'll show you a joke" Taiga growled with a smile. Ryuuji braced, ready for the attack. Taiga pounced onto his front, he stayed standing. He tensed, but no attack came. "Carry me home like this" Taiga whispered into his ear. It was evening but it was also Saturday, so the streets were packed full of people. Carrying someone was awkward enough, let alone carrying someone in such a way. "This isn't punishment" Taiga giggled at what Ryuuji had said. 'What's so funny?' He pondered. "Taiga, what are you planning?" Minorin questioned, "Just wait" Taiga responded before she buried her head into Ryuuji's neck.

Ami and Minorin decided to stay the nights at Ryuuji's, thehad no other plans so it made sense to at least share loneliness. 'Or at least that's what they say' Ryuuji guessed they wanted to see what Taiga's plan was. "Okay we're home Taiga" Ryuuji said, exhausted from carrying Taiga for so long. "What was the punishment then?" Ami asked as Ryuuji placed Taiga on a cushion. "Look" She pointed to Ryuuji's neck, it was day rk red and bruised. Minorin gasped and ironically fainted. Ami burst into laughter. Ryuuji tilted his head in confusion, but this just made the laughing worse. He went into the bathroom to see what was wrong. "She gave me a hickey" he mumbled. He sat back down, "That was a pretty crap punishment". He stared in silence at Taiga for a moment, before getting jabbed in the eyes. While he was recovering Taiga started a conversation, "Anyone want another cushion?". "Sure" Minorin said before Ami could even think of how to respond. "Why, don't you want it?" Minorin quizzed. "I already have one, that was just a spare" Taiga said a smug smile creeping onto her face. Ryuuji sat up, ready to explode with anger. "Why wou-" He was abruptly stopped by Taiga sitting on his lap.


End file.
